


i've got a crush (on you)

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, Crushes, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i love how that's a tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Gavin’s got a nasty crush on Nines, which leads him to do something he’s never dreamt of doing: he seeks Hank and Connor for advice.





	i've got a crush (on you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write reed900, so this happened. enjoy and leave feedback please!!

Gavin can’t believe he’s actually doing this.

Somehow, he finds himself on Lieutenant Hank Anderson's doorstep at nine in the evening, on a _Saturday_. He didn’t text or call first, just arrived unannounced. It’s quite like him, but perhaps the reason why is not.

He’s been feeling... something for his assigned partner at work, despite everything he said about androids previously. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s been years since he felt this way towards anyone, and let alone the fact that now it’s an _android_ causing him to get all bent out of shape.Nines has him questioning a lot of things. Gavin hates it.

He hates the way those blue eyes bore into him, the way he senses that feeling sizzle underneath his skin whenever Nines looks at him. He hates when they’re working together on something and Nines stands just close enough for their hips to brush. He hates how he lives with him, how he’s constantly around him even when they’re not at work. Most of all, he hates how his bed feels much too empty now that he knows there’s someone else in the house at night, someone he wouldn’t mind sharing it with. Ah, he just hates all this, with a passion. But he can’t say he hates Nines, because that would be a big fat lie. He’d already spent enough time lying to himself.

Gavin shakes his head, as if to steer his mind back into the now. He has yet to ring the doorbell, and for once in his life, he finds himself nervous: strung out with no idea where to go from here. This is new to him. It’s all because of Nines and his attractive nature. _Damn_ , Gavin thinks.

It takes a few more seconds for him to gather enough courage to ring the doorbell. The moment he does, he realizes what he’s doing. And he feels like an absolute idiot. He thinks about leaving before Hank or Connor make it to the door, but he decides against it. He figures he may as well go through with it, after all the trouble he went through to get himself here.

The door opens to reveal a relaxed looking Connor. He’s in one of Hank’s old tee shirts and a pair of lounge pants. He looks quite soft. “Hey... Gavin? What brings you here?” he asks, an eyebrow raised.

He watches the subtle flickering of Connor’s LED, wondering why he hasn’t ripped the stupid thing out yet. “It’s... it’s a long story. I need to talk to someone.”

“Oh, okay. Come in, please.” Connor is confused, yet he opens the door wider for Gavin. A quick scan tells him that the Detective’s stress levels are heightened.

Hank’s sitting on the couch, with a movie paused mid-action scene on the TV and a sleeping Sumo curled into his side. Gavin could tell Connor had been snuggled into Hank’s other side; the couch has an indentation there. His heart flutters at the thought. They’re so adorable. But when the fuck did he start thinking like this?

Connor gestures for him to sit on the couch, across from Hank. He does, and gives his coworker a sheepish smile.

”Did something happen... or?” It comes out as a question, because Hank is throughly perplexed as to why Gavin Reed, of all people, is sitting on his couch, looking like he might burst into tears in any second. It’s odd to see him expressing actual emotion.

Gavin watches as Connor claims his spot next to Hank once more, settling into his side. He wants that too, with Nines. “This... may come as a surprise. It’s not like me to get all fucking _mushy_ over anyone, but...” he trails off, looking at his hands, as if they’d be able to tell him what to say. “I think I like Nines.”

Hank’s expression is one of pure shock, though Connor doesn’t look so surprised. “Oh. Well shit, Gavin,” Hank says. “I never would’ve guessed. I’m serious.”

“I knew something was up between you the two of you,” Connor chimes in. “Your heart rate increases when he’s around, and your eyes dilate-”

“But what about Nines? Can’t you scan him too or some shit?” Gavin interrupts, desperation evident in his voice. He’s also blushing, and _fuck_ , when did he turn into a high school girl with a hopeless crush?

Connor thinks for a moment. “I don’t know. Now that I think of it, he’s been avoiding me recently. Maybe he reciprocates the feelings, but doesn’t want anyone to know.”

Gavin puts his head in his hands. “Jesus. I’m supposed to be the Detective here,” he groans. “I just... don’t know what to do. I’m not good with this kind of shit. I’ve never been.”

“Talk to him, tell him how you feel.” Hank reaches for Connor’s hand, feeling the familiar simmer of affection in his core. “Don’t beat around the bush for months like this idiot did here.”

Connor punches him, with love, in the shoulder using his free hand.

Gavin wants what they have, but he’s scared shitless. “What if that backfires? Then what? I’ll be stuck working and _living_  with someone who rejected me. That’ll be so fucking _awkward_ -”

”Gavin, chill. You’re getting ahead of yourself here. Just fucking talk to him, it’s the easiest way to sort all this out.” Hank knows he’s terrible at giving advice, though he hopes this helps even a little. He can tell Gavin really cares about Nines, and it’s quite refreshing to see him give a shit about somebody other than himself.

He sighs, accepting the fact that he’s just going to have to tell him. He cringes at the thought, but maybe, just maybe, something good will come out of all this. He can only hope. “Fine,” Gavin replies, curt. “I hope he doesn’t think I’m a freak or anything.”

“He won’t, he’ll understand,” Connor assures with a soft smile.

“Thanks guys,” Gavin says, standing up from the couch. He’s about to leave, but then he remembers something. “And hey, Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about... all that shit I used to say about androids. I... I take it back.” Gavin looks down at the floor, not used to being so emotionally vulnerable like this. “You’re more human than me, probably.”

His words surprise the two of them. Maybe Gavin’s having a change of heart, or maybe this is just a product of his softened state. Who knows. Either way, Connor is grateful for his apology. “It’s okay,” he says, LED glowing a calm, steady blue.

“Good luck!” Hank calls out before Gavin opens the door to leave.

Gavin smiles a genuine smile. “Thank you.”

 

When he arrives back home, Gavin finds Nines sitting on the couch, eyes skimming the pages of an old novel. He seems to be reading a lot lately, he noticed. He doesn’t talk much to begin with, and all the reading has only made him speak less.

He looks up when he hears the sound of Gavin’s footsteps getting closer. Nines feels his system temperature rise a trivial two degrees. He knows why it happens, though he pushes the notifications away every time.

Gavin stands before him, and decides to cut right to the chase. There’s really no sense in dancing around the subject. “Hey... we need to talk, Nines.”

It hurts to see the look in the android’s eyes—it replicates something like panic. “Okay, is something wrong?” he asks, closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

Gavin sits down next to Nines, close, but not close enough. “No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just... something I need to get off my chest,” he speaks, and he’s increasingly aware of his trembling hands.

To his surprise, Nines reaches over and grabs his hands, which stops them from shaking. “You’re nervous.” He looks into the Detective’s eyes, scanning his facial expression. "Whatever you're about to tell me, it's bothering you a great deal."

"Yeah, no shit." Gavin feels his heart beating dangerously fast in his chest. Nines must notice it too. Hell, he's probably checking his vitals. He looks away from Nines' baby blues, for the tension of the direct eye contact is too much for him to handle.

"Gavin, just look at me and tell me. Whatever it is, I won't be mad, I promise." The sincerity in his voice melts Gavin's heart, and he realizes just how much he wants this, no, _needs_ this.

Their eyes meet once more, and the air has an electric feel to it. Nines isn't very experienced in the emotional department, yet he feels tender in this moment. It's surreal. He watches intently as Gavin wrestles with his emotions, while he's busy wrestling with his own. Maybe they are more similar than he thought.

"Look, I like you, Nines. I want to be with you. I didn't know how to tell you, so I didn't say anything. It's stupid... I know. I was afraid I'd freak you out, or you wouldn't understand, and I'd fuck everything up like I always do, and hell, I probably already did fuck it up-"

Nines lets go of his hands, and gently cups Gavin's blushing face. He hasn't shaved recently, so the skin feels rough; he loves it all the same. "You're rambling. It's not stupid at all, and I understand," he tells him, with a knowing smile. He doesn't smile often, but now he has something to smile about. His thumb brushes across his face, the first loving caress of many to come. "I would also like to be with you."

And then they're both leaning in, and time feels nonexistent. Nines has never kissed anyone before, though he's seen enough movies and read enough books to understand how it works. Their lips meet, and Gavin's brain finally registers what's happening—the sensation sends of it sends him straight to heaven, he swears. He kisses back with all the passion he can muster, smiling stupidly into the kiss because he just can't help it. This is his paradise.

When they pull apart, Nines feels a strange warmth spreading in his chest. He's never felt this happy before, never felt such a strong prevalent emotion before. **_Alive_** : the word begins to swirl in his vision. He's reminded that he's just as human as Gavin is. They are equals.

"Nines, I..." Gavin is speechless. He never expected any of this. He practically launches himself into his arms, embracing him tightly.

Nines rubs his back and buries his head into the crook of Gavin's neck. He could get used to this, it's comforting. "I'll be yours," he says into his skin.

"And I'll be yours too, you fuckin' sap." There's tears forming in his eyes, but no one else has to know.

 

They spend the rest of the weekend cooped up inside, marinating in each other's company. Going back to work is hard, especially since Gavin's bed has lost that empty feeling it used to have. He wishes he'd said something sooner, but he knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

When they return to the precinct on Monday morning, they go about their daily business. It's almost as if nothing's changed. No one bats an eye, save for Hank and Connor, of course.

Nines bumps into Connor in the break room, and Connor gives him a knowing glance. He reaches for Nines' arm wordlessly, and they interface, their skin fading away to reveal the white plastic underneath. He sees everything, finding that all seemed to work out well. He feels pleased.

"He makes you happy, I can tell," Connor voices, quiet enough so no one overhears. "I'm glad to know you two finally figured everything out."

"He does. Thank you, Connor," Nines replies, a soft blue tint gracing his face. "You and Hank are very close, I see."

It's Connor's turn to blush blue. He looks across the room and his eyes land on the one he loves dearly. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Gavin comes up from behind Nines, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, Connor."

"Hello, Gavin." Connor isn't used to this Gavin; he's not even grumpy, and it's Monday. "You're in a good mood."

Gavin rolls his eyes. "I guess so. Thanks again, by the way."

Connor smiles. "Don't mention it."

Gavin suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, we could go on double dates now-"

Hank is coming towards them, steaming coffee in hand. "Oh, absolutely not! You guys are fuckin' loud, by the way. Pretty sure the whole precinct knows by now."

"I don't mind," Nines chimes in. "In fact..." he trails off, turning to Gavin.

"Nines, what're y-"

He kisses him on the mouth, in the middle of the break room, shamelessly.


End file.
